gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Portrait of a Killer
|location = United Liberty Paper Headquarters, The Triangle |target = Adam Dimayev |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = $6750 |unlocks = Dust Off (Only if Have a Heart is completed) Entourage (Only if Payback and Weekend at Florian's are completed) |unlockedby = Wrong is Right |todo = Your contact will send you a picture of the target. Read the message when it arrives. Get a cop car. Access the police computer. Use the police computer to locate your target. Go to Dimayev's hangout. Dimayev is there with his guards. Eliminate them all. }} Portrait of a Killer is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV ''given by United Liberty Paper. In this mission, the ULP wants Niko to kill Adam Dimayev, the Russian owner of an imports/exports company who is financing terrorist activity. Description Niko Bellic is sent by United Liberty Paper to eliminate Adam Dimayev. Niko heads to a compound in Dukes and there he kills Dimayev and his goons. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Your contact will send you a picture of the target. Read the message when it arrives * Get a cop car * Access the police computer * Use the police computer to locate your target * Go to Dimayev's hangout * Dimayev is there with his guards. Eliminate them all * Choose the fate of one of Dimayev's goons. (if Dimayev is killed before his guards.) Enemies * Adam Dimayev * Dimayev's goons Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, United Liberty Paper will message you a photo of the target. You must acquire a police car to access the computer's search-by-photo option in order to get Dimayev's location on your radar, which is in East Island City. Head on over to Adam Dimayev's property and go to the right of the compound. Dimayev himself is in the doorway of the small parking hut on the right side of the first level of the compound. If you fail to kill him in this spot but alert him and his goons to your presence, he will flee towards the compound roof. An easy way to kill Dimayev before he flees is to snipe him from the bushes across the street. The entire group of goons on the first level can be eliminated in this fashion without one of their bullets reaching you. A safer way is to climb onto the roof of the Paint One Building, located south of Dimayev's compound, and using a sniper rifle to kill him and his goons. The only way to get onto the building's roof is to use a helicopter or the fire escape ladders around the building (but make sure the you choose the one which allows Niko to climb onto the roof, as some fire escape ladders are too short) If you fail to or opt not to eliminate Dimayev out front, he will flee to the roof of the small building on the second tier of the compound. Gain cover behind a car or dumpster and kill the goons on the first level. Climb the ladder or walk around the wall on right side to reach the second level where another small group of guards await. Climbing onto a shipping container to gain the higher ground is a good strategy here and climbing more containers, you'll reach the roof to finish off Dimayev. One of Dimayev's goons will surrender (if he is the only survivor left) and the player can choose whether he lives or dies. The choice does not affect the game. Once the job is done, Niko will automatically phone United Liberty Paper and tell him that he has "served his purpose.". Video Walkthrough Deaths * Adam Dimayev - Killed by Niko on orders of U.L Paper. * Dimayev's goons - Killed by Niko for defending Adam Dimayev. * Unnamed Russian Goon (optional) - Can be killed or spared by Niko. Trivia * This mission's name is a reference to Patricia Cornwell's novel Portrait of a Killer - Jack the Ripper: Case Closed. * The player can skip the first half of the mission by simply driving to where Dimayev and his goons are (corner of Dukes Boulevard and Harrison Street, opposite the police station) in Dukes. It is close to the trigger point of one of the Drug Wars side missions for Broker in [[The Ballad of Gay Tony|''The Ballad of Gay Tony]]. Navigation de:Portrait of a Killer es:Portrait of a Killer pl:Portrait of a Killer Category:Choices Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions